1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aerosol dispensing from a terminal orifice and more particularly to an improved aerosol dispenser for simultaneously mixing and dispensing multiple fluids from an aerosol container.
2. Background of the Related Art
Over the last half of this century, aerosol valve dispensers have demonstrated to be versatile and efficient systems for dispensing a fluid product. A large variety of different types of fluid products have been used with aerosol valve dispensers over the years. In general, aerosol valve dispensers comprise a container containing a product and a pressurized propellant sealed with the aerosol valve. The actuation of the aerosol valve enables the product and propellant to be discharged through the aerosol valve for the intended use of the fluid product. A large variety of aerosol buttons, overcaps, nozzles, and the like were typically incorporated for providing the proper flow pattern and other physical characteristics of the product discharge from the aerosol valve.
One very desirable type of aerosol dispenser is an aerosol dispenser capable of simultaneously dispensing multiple fluids from an aerosol container. Typically, the aerosol container is partitioned for separating the multiple fluids. The multiple fluids flow through an aerosol valve for discharge from a terminal orifice. The multiple fluids are mixed within the aerosol valve or an aerosol valve stem prior to discharge of the mixture from the terminal orifice.
The mixing of all the multiple fluids prior to discharge from the terminal orifice enables the multiple fluids to react with one another thereby providing a unique aerosol product. For example, the multiple fluids may react to provide a heated aerosol product discharged from the terminal orifice. Examples of desirable heated aerosol products include shaving gels, shaving foams and the like. In addition, the multiple fluids may react to dispense a two part hair color for the home hair color market.
One difficulty encountered in dispensing multiple fluids from an aerosol dispenser is the restriction in the operational orientation of the aerosol dispenser. Typically, an aerosol dispenser device capable of dispensing multiple fluids from an aerosol container is actively operated with the container being positioned in an inverted position. The following are examples of prior art devices that have attempted to dispense multiple fluids from an aerosol container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,241,722 to Nissen discloses dispensing devices and more particularly an improved dispensing device and valve structure for controlling the coordinated mixing and dispensing of materials under pressure from two separate containers to provide a combined product.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,454,198 to Flynn discloses a pressurized dispensing device having two containers, each of which has an outlet orifice. A valve assembly for controlling the selective dispensing of a mixture of materials from the two containers includes a flexible tubular nozzle structure and a rigid core structure, the upper portion of which is disposed inside the nozzle structure. Formed on the upper portion of the core structure are two helically threaded sections of the same lead, the inlet section having a triple thread and the outlet section having a single thread. Formed on the lower portion of the core, which is disposed inside a valve housing, is an annular valve surface that closes the main outlet from the two containers. In addition, the lower portion of the core carries a valve element that closes the outlet orifice from one of the containers. Formed at the outlet end of the nozzle are four triangular projections that define a discharge orifice of cruciform configuration to provide four outlet passages surrounding the core.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,847 to Webster discloses a pressurized dispensing package having a self-supporting flexible walled inner container disposed within and seated on the base of a rigid walled outer container. A valve assembly controls the mixing of materials stored in the containers and the flow of that mixture to the atmosphere. Dip tubes secured to the valve assembly extend to the bottom of each container. The outer container is charged with propellant through the valve stem of the valve assembly. An actuator cap on the stem is pivoted about a tilt axis to open the valve and discharge a mixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,347 to Wiegner et al. discloses a multi-fluid mixing and automatic metering dispenser for co-dispensing a pressurized permanent hair dye composition, having a first container containing a hair dye and propellant material, a second container disposed within the first container and containing a dye developer material, a nozzle structure defining a discharge passageway and a valve structure having first and second valves for controlling passage of the materials through the nozzle. The nozzle structure permits concurrent operation of the first and second valves to permit simultaneous flow of the materials from the first and second containers through the discharge passageway under the influence of the propellant, such that the materials exit from the dispenser at an overall flow rate not greater than about 1.8 gm/sec, and the flow ratio of the hair dye and propellant material exiting the first valve to the dye developer material exiting the second valve is in the range of about 1.9 to 2.5:1.
Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide an aerosol dispenser for mixing and dispensing multiple fluid products that overcomes the problems of the prior art and provides a significant advancement to the aerosol dispensing industry.
Another object of this invention is to provide an aerosol dispenser for mixing and dispensing multiple fluid products capable of mixing and dispensing a large variety of different fluids from an aerosol container.
Another object of this invention is to provide an aerosol dispenser for mixing and dispensing multiple fluid products that is unrestricted in the operational orientation of the aerosol dispenser.
Another object of this invention is to provide an aerosol dispenser for mixing and dispensing multiple fluid products that is capable of operating in an upright or an inverted position.
Another object of this invention is to provide an aerosol dispenser for mixing and dispensing multiple fluid products that operates as a conventional aerosol dispenser.
Another object of this invention is to provide an aerosol dispenser for mixing and dispensing multiple fluid products that may be incorporated into an existing aerosol container without modification.
Another object of this invention is to provide a process of filling an improved aerosol dispenser with a first and a second fluid products and an aerosol propellant.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention with in the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.